A Slight Misunderstanding
by Mikee1
Summary: Oneshot. Yuji and Shana are walking to school. A small misunderstanding comes up. First Shakugan no Shana fic, please R&R.


Yay, I'm writing a Shakugan no Shana fic! I got the idea for this fic after watching the ending of the first season and the first episode of the second season (which is great so far, by the way).

So, this fic is set in the first episode of Shakugan no Shana Second, when they're walking to school after fighting that Tomogara. I hope you enjoy reading it. It's nice and short. Please review at the end or I won't know whether it's good or not.

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

Yuji no baka – You're an idiot, Yuji.

Urusai – Shut up

Disclaimer: I do not own Shakugan no Shana. If I did, Yoshida would be much less annoying and would've already fallen in love with Ike so that she would stop getting in the way of Shana and Yuji.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shana and Yuji walked down the street in silence, just having defeated a strange yet weak Tomogara on the way to school. Yuji was silent because he was deep in thought. Shana was simply absorbed in her melon bread. She smiled happily as she bit into it.

It was a bright, sunny day, though there was a slight chill that comes with September. Shana felt warm under the sun as she continued to chew on the melon bread. Yuji shivered as a cold breeze blew by.

'Did she really say that? It seems impossible, Shana wouldn't say something like that,' Yuji thought to himself. 'Maybe I should just ask her…'

"Hey, Shana," Yuji said, "I wanted to ask you…"

"Hm?" Shana turned her head, a questioning look on her face, her mouth full of melon bread. Yuji smiled and laughed a little. She narrowed her eyes and he flinched.

'Right, don't laugh at Shana.'

"When we fought in Seirei-den, what was it that you said at the end?"

Shana stopped abruptly. Yuji almost walked into her and Alastor gave a "hmph" of annoyance. Yuji couldn't see the deep blush that had grown on Shana's face.

"Shana?"

"I – I don't remember…I think."

'What's he saying? He heard what I said back then, didn't he?'

"I heard up to Yuji."

'Is he teasing me?'

"I-I think I said something like, 'I respect you now,' since you fought well."

"Oh, is that it?" He said in a pondering tone, looking up at the sky.

'He knows what I said, doesn't he! He's just dancing around it, teasing me, making light of my feelings!'

"Y-yeah, I think that was it."

"Hm…"

'How could he tease me like that? That's it.' Shana turned around abruptly, facing Yuji who was again lost in his thoughts.

'Yeah, of course. I knew it. Shana would never say something like – '

"I love you!"

The awkward silence came instantly. Yuji stared at Shana who had suddenly found something on the ground very interesting and was staring at it. Her cheeks were the color of strawberries and she was frowning. Yuji's mouth was slightly open as he thought back to the end of the fight in Seirei-den, back to his last thoughts.

'Back then I couldn't say it. But now…'

Shana felt tears start to well up in her eyes as the silence continued. She bit her lip and started to turn, wanting to run away. Then she felt Yuji put his arms around her. He pulled her up against his chest and held her tightly. She gasped softly and blinked, her eyes wide. His chin was on her shoulder, his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

"Yuji…"

"I'm sorry I didn't say it before Shana. I love you too."

It took a moment for the words to sink in. Then, tears started welling up in Shana's eyes once again. She couldn't hold them back and they trickled down her face. Yuji let go for a second.

"Shana? Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"Y-Yuji no baka! I…I'm just so happy." She wiped her eyes and smiled up at him. He smiled back.

"You know, you're cute when you smile like that." She blushed.

"Urusai, urusai, urusai!" She yelled as they turned back toward the school and began to walk again. But first, Shana quickly turned and gave Yuji a brief kiss on the cheek.

Yuji took Shana's hand in his and she held it tightly. They were both stuck with smiles and blushes on their faces as they walked down the street together. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

So, what'd you think? Pretty short but it wasn't meant to be long. Please take a second to review.


End file.
